


Killer Instinct

by fiirewalkwithme



Category: Flash Fiction - Fandom, Non-fanfiction - Fandom, Original Work, Original characters - Fandom
Genre: Horror, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiirewalkwithme/pseuds/fiirewalkwithme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final guy confronts the killer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killer Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a couple horror themed photos a friend posted on social media.

I panted as I continued to run. He could be anywhere in this house. I held the knife close to my chest. He had nearly stabbed me, but I got away. He couldn't have gone far. The others all dead and it's just him and me. He has been all but clever this whole time. He always was the best at hide and seek. 

"Jeff, c'mon. You had to know how this would end. Classic horror movie stuff. There's always two in the end. The final victim and the killer." I giggled at my comment as I walked into the kitchen. My eyes glinted at the closet door slowly swaying. I licked my lips as I sauntered over. My hand trembled as I reached out for the door knob. I yanked open the closet door, ready to stab the person I thought would be in there, but hit air instead. 

Before I could react, I felt a sharp pain in my back. I gasped and collapsed onto the floor. Jeff stood above me. He glared daggers down at me. "You were right, Ned, only you're the fucking psycho." He said before stabbing me again.


End file.
